Craig D. Shultz
Non Wrestling History Craig was born and raised in Iowa. He was a normal kid who just loved wrestling and nothing more. He did love Backyard Wrestling so that is how he got his start. That's how he was trained, just another backyarder trying to act a fool and wrestle. But it paid off. Major Wrestling History World View Wrestling This was the first place Craig started to wrestle. He debuted under the name of Big C but quickly changed to Craig. He floundered around for a couple of months until he had a match with backstage friend Jon Michaels. The two were placed in a feud over the WVW North American Championship. It seemed that Craig would win every time but Jon Michaels would find a way to win. Their final match in WVW against each other was an Ultraviolent Ladder Match. After that bloodbath, the two men had new found respect for one another. WVW closed leaving Craig out of a job. Southern Wrestling Federation Craig joined the Southern Wrestling Federation under the surname of "The Prophet." He quickly formed a tag team with Reckless Jack. The two had met in WVW and they formed a friendship so they knew each other in SWF. Craig beat long time rival Jon Michaels in a Dog Collar Match for the Number One Contendership for the TV Title but nothing ever came out of it as SWF closed their doors. Xtreme Championship Wrestling Craig then found himself in XCW. He started off with a bang, facing off against Lone Wolf in a feud that was supposed to end at the Xtreme Rumble in a Ladder Match only to have Red Fusion threaten to fire both men if they didn't leave the ring. So soon after, the two had a Last Man Standing Match where Craig bested Lone Wolf after a T-Bone Suplex through the announcers table. Soon after, Craig dubbed himself The Sinner and found himself in a position he knew all too well. He found himself facing Jon Michaels again, in an Ultraviolent Ladder Match for the Michaels' XCW Global Championship. Craig defeated him and became the Global Champion until he ran into Bad Ass Lac Hydrin. The two men feuded until Xtreme Mania where they faced off in The Sinners Match. Hydrin won the match as Craig left for two weeks. He came back to restart his feud against Hydrin until Hardcore Anarchy, where Hydrin beat him once again. Quickly after that, he was recruited by old friend, Reckless Jack, to join the stable he called "The New Breed." Reckless Jack was XCW World and Tag Team Champion at the time so he gave his part of the Tag Team Title to Craig. So Craig was once again a champion, teaming with the other New Breed member, Fantastic Joe. The duo ended in XCW as the last Tag Team Champions ever. National Wrestling Association Craig did nothing of huge interest in NWA. He challenged for the MLM Title a few times but nothing ever came of it. He came to terms of his release and worked around in small promotions. Yggdrasil Pro Wrestling Craig joined YPW as Craig D. Shultz. He was quickly announced to team with David Alastair going against The Untouchables at YPW Clash for the Tag Team Titles. Despite never tagging with Alastair before hand, the duo pulled it off and won the Titles after some help by Japanese Wrestler, Hard Gay. The duo would hold the titles until the merger of YPW and WVWF. Craig's only match in WVWF was the Tag Team Title Unification Match against Lifeline. So Craig left wrestling. Wrestling Championship Federation Craig joined WCF after good friends, Reckless Jack and David Alastair asked him join up. He did and reformed the tag team with Alastair, calling themselves The Wal-Mart Liberation Front. He still has yet to have a match in WCF but he will soon... Moves Signature Moves *Welcome to Iowa (Crooked Draping Back-to-Belly Leg Cradle Sitdown Piledriver/Slam) *The Iowa Special (Craig applies a back waistlock to his foe. He runs forward and rams his foe into a turnbuckle. He bounces backwards with a reverse rolling cradle, rolls completely through, and delivers a Snap Bridging High-Angle German Suplex of Doug Williams' "Chaos Theory") *The Clutch (Full Nelson Camel Clutch) Finisher *Iowa Driver (Sitout Neck Cradle Electric Chair Driver) Current and Past Themes *"All In the Suit That You Wear" by Stone Temple Pilots (Current) *"Spy Hunter" by Project 86 *"Redneck" by Lamb of God *"Born of a Broken Man" by Rage Against the Machine *"Disposable Teens" by Marilyn Manson *"Sinner" by Drowning Pool *"The Messenjah" by P.O.D. *"Bring Tha Noise" - Public Enemy (As the Wal Mart Liberation Front) Career Highlights *Xtreme Championship Wrestling Global Champion x1 *Xtreme Championship Wrestling Tag Team Champion x1 *Yggdrasil Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champion x1 Category: Wrestlers